I've Missed You
by 1greekkunoichi
Summary: What happened after Kang Chi and Yeo Wool met again? Fate has brought them together once more but now will Yeo Wool feel the same about the stranger who has been following her around,claiming they know each other? A Gu Family Book continuation


**The** gun that pointed at his head weeks ago was now placed on her office desk,right in front of Wool still did not trust the stranger who kept following her around like a lost puppy since that day .Something about the way he smiled all the time made her feel warm inside...

She took the gun and carefully put it on the top shelf of her bookcase,next to a never ending series of files and Chi found cute how she tip toed to reach the self but didn't say it out Yeo Wool sat on her office chair,her arms folded and her eyes fixated on needed an that's exactly why she finally told him to meet her at her did his face look so familiar to the one she continuously dreamt of for as long as she could remember? Who was that man who introduced himself as Kang Chi the night he was proven innocent after that misunderstanding? Why did she bother meeting him at the police department without any accusation aand why did he simply agree and came without a second thought or question?

She felt dizzy,something was clearly seemed off.

"Yeo wool ah,you said you had something to tell you perhaps remember... "

"I've told you before! Why do you keep calling me like I'm your friend?Are some psycho who thinks we're friends? You never gave me a clear do you even know my name? "

"I...Well...you and I were close long time ago"

He had met the 5221 crescent moon without her and 422 freaking years had he couldn't remember all he had been preparing to tell was as if he never face,oh how much he had missed eyes and cute small mouth that once smiled at him and set his heart on fire. He longed to see her smile at him he felt like a sinner aching to touch that face of hers and burry his own on her he ached to do more but he was restricted to felt at her but at himself for not considering how lucky he was to have her if she didn't even recognise him.

"We couldn't have been name and face do seem familiar but I only get a blurry image I can't understand...But anyway,following people around without their permission is illegal you know."

"I feel sorry about that.I didn't realise you hated having me around"

"It's not that I hate ...I don't even know you and you seem like you 's quite suspicious and I can't gather any information on are you really Mr Choi Kang chi?

"Aigoo,you are as cruel as ever Yeo Wool ah, not only can't you remember your own boyfriend,you're even suspicious of me and accusing used to be the one following me around before and laughed like a kid when I did too."

He said smiling at about her expression made him unable to resist the urge to point out facts from their past.

"Are you crazy? You and I were never a couple.I didn't know you're a pervert,that explains a lot..."

"I don't recall you calling me a pervert 's a you know,you really are 't hearing my voice make your chest hurt? Doesn't my handsome face look like a piece of art to you? Oh don't let me start about how you used to stare at my body...You were really wild for a pretty tomboy."

She stood up and slammed both of her hands onto her face was hidden behind tufts of silky hair at first and then her head lifted to reveal a shy tightened his grip on the leather chair he was sitting had to somehow control himself from acting like an idiot.

"How dare you? How can you even say such things? You belong in an asylum,not free and walking around the city of S..."

"Don't tell me you forgot about can't have!Your purple flower,still in bloom,tells me you didn' yourself are a proof you can remember everything because only your name has remained the else's is different but you are..."

"My flower?"

"Yes,your memories are just hidden somewhere deep inside your mind.I used to be your Kang Chi.I promised I'd be the one to see you first this time.I promised I would love you first this time! You left me so suddenly...But I only remembered our beautiful memories together like you told me to do and didn't suffer much without you. I only missed you so,my heart aches."

"I..I..ah...you have to ,say no more...Just leave"

She gestured while obviously being in a state of shock,so he did get up,deciding to let her think and try to remember. He was impatient wanted to show her how his feelings never changed and he'd always love her no matter what. So,before leaving the office,he leaned over the desk to her side and kissed was a soft brush of but deadly enough.

He then run out without looking back at needed to calm himself down,damn that was more difficult than turning back into his human form when he couldn't control had originally helped him master he felt he wanted her to remember fast enough to let him regain control over his actions that made absolutely no Wool stood frozen for a long while and then fell hard on her seat. The idea of grabbing her gun and running after him didn't sound like a bad one at that moment. What the hell did he just do? He was one crazy man and she now knew for sure he was.

One crazy man who though had the softest lips and the most soothing voice she had ever was she even thinking? She slapped her cheeks with both had become as pink as a spring dianthus kiss was so real and reminded her of something... It was as if she knew every detail of his face and how his lips would feel on hers before he even closed the distance between could that even be possible? Her head was spinning and her heart beat faster and faster with every passing no longer thought of chasing him down the was telling her Kang Chi was more than just a mysterious as that feeling of being lightheaded grew stronger,various past life memories started popping up inside her mind. Scenes from a past she was sure she had lived but had no recollection ,scary people,loved ones and a man whose name was now so clear it Chi...

The most important person in her previous life was now the same man who had kissed her in her current Chi whom she loved with her whole heart and whose arms she died in. The man she always wanted to precious best friend, her beloved one whom she shared so many sweet and painful memories with. Those wonderful brown eyes that could turn green because of his half gumiho infectious laugh of his. The way he wanted her close to him. The way she wanted him close to her.

Tears started gliding down her cheeks,onto the office floor,damping it as memories flooded could almost feel his arms around her and his voice telling her never to pass by him again pretending not to know warmth,his face,his fighting skills,the way he at first mistook her as a boy,the way he called her of the memories damn it hurt more realising she hurt him more by not recognising previous big shock was now feelings for him returned stronger than ever before.

He had asked her to be his wife without caring about her poor health at that time or her poor housewife just wanted to make her his and knew how bad she wanted it that time,she could not escape fate and died after telling him her third Chi was strong but not too strong to keep it, she thought to surely must have felt pain all these clenched her fists while having a breakdown.

After letting the memories settle deep into her brain and heart,Yeo Wool's eyes opened got up and opened the door in a superhuman speed,forgetting to lock it behind her. But who would dare coming in anyway? Everyone in the station was either too afraid of her skills or loved her for that silly adorable character of had tears in her eyes and her screams from before had every police officer standing and staring at her leaving,unable to even ask her what behaviour of hers was the most unusual they'd ever best officer who always had a smile on her face now looked like a ruin and they would have never believed it if they hadn't seen leaving the station,Yeo Wool didn't know where to look for turned her head left and right in it occurred to realised she knew exactly where Kang Chi would the same spot they met 422 years after the last time they saw each other.

Oh,she needed to see had to be heart felt like it was going to explode and her body moved on its almost didn't pay any attention crossing the streets and many people must have wondered why would a police officer,as she was still in her uniform,would be so careless on such a busy long turns and cutting way through alleys,she finally her breath was easy thanks to her being in good shape but then it was taken away when she noticed was looking at the peach tree which had brought them closer,a sad smile on his moonlit face giving away how much he missed her and how his heart ached,she didn't remember wasn't going to keep standing there any took a really deep breath and shouted as loud as her lungs allowed her to.

"Kang Chi ya!"

His head immediately turned to face broke inside of the sound of her voice was enough to set his heart on now had called him like she always did eons she finally remember him? Did she really remember? As she slowly raised her head to look into his face was painted silver by the moonlight and her tears falling seemed like fallen stars that found it as a comfortable place to sleep made a step closer but regretted it and moved back to where he originally stood bit his lower lip,pointlessly fighting back the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Yeo Wool ah...It's really you right?Please tell me it's you who remembers everything...I should have held you more I liked you this Yeo Wool,tell me it's you"

"I once told you I'm most afraid of you disappearing one replied you'd keep looking only at me,live or .I ended up being the one unable to keep this promise but I see you kept it. I should have said it more I love you this much.I remember it all Kang Chi ya! I remember you!"

She said and ran into his arms,both f them now crying in a tight arms felt like home to her and hers on him did too, reminding him of how they once used to take all his pain away long time ago.

"I was the one who left you suffering.I'm so sorry Kang Chi ya.I wanted you to be happy."

"I had our memories and felt less pain thinking about was your third wish for me to do so after all."

"Since when do you follow orders,gudae?"

She asked smiling as he wiped the tears on her cheek with his palms.

"Only since I fell for you, gudae"

She smiled like a little kid at his words,making his heart flutter.

"I think your kiss earlier this night was the trigger provoking my memories of our life centuries made me fall for you twice."

"Heh,that was MY wish.I wanted you to remember fast so I could kiss you again, without having to worry about your ,so troublesome."

He whispered to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I really didn't plan for it to happen but your troubled,shy look was first I thought you came to kick my ass for that kiss."

"I really could if I wanted thought crossed my mind seconds after I realised what happened."She replied giggling while spinning her arm as if she was ready to throw a punch.

"I know you even my gumiho form can stop ,how scary!"

He leaned in closer and placed his lips on her felt her whole body shaking like a tree leaf during a windy autumn day.

"Kang Chi ya?"

"Hmm?" He hummed continuing to leave traces of kisses on her neck.

"Would you let me grand this wish of yours you told me about?"

His movements stopped and he raised his head to reveal his dark,glowing eyes to her while lifting her chin closer to his.

"Will this be worth the 422 years of wait?"

"I don't know,you tell me"She said,kissing him like she had lived her whole life only for that moment. Like it was the sole reason she got to be reunited with to experience the fulfillment of kissing her loved constant emptiness she used to feel in her heart made sense really must have been reincarnated just to feel his lips on love wasn't only what he felt for her,she sensed hunger was too strong to ignore.

Not that she wanted to ignore was apparent how bad she also needed to feel every part of his face and make up for all these years he had to wait for her to do so...Her thoughts only made her kiss him in a more passionate way,too intense,too lips parted for brief seconds,only to brush against each other again and explore,giving them long moments of happiness and Chi's hands were cupping her too were placed on his cheeks the same ,Yeo Wool remembered they were kissing in a public stopped,making him question saw his puzzled look and told him they shouldn't be doing such things there,especially since she was still in her uniform.

"Oh,I noticed the uniform."Kang Chi replied,his eyes looking deadlier than when he transformed into a Wool felt embarrassed.

"How can you be so cute?"He asked,smirking.

"Am I cute,gudae?" She teased

"Right,gudae" He smiled.

"I missed everything about way you smell,the way you talk,the way you make my heart skip beats...I waited too long for you to be pushed away now,don't you think?"

"Ya! I didn't say I would stop kissing you for the rest of the night did I?We just have to get away from are even kids coming to this place."

"I love that side of Wool ah you're the only one for me indeed"

"Am I really? It's been four centuries!"

"I told you I could only see you all this time,there hasn't been another cute,deadly,caring,funny woman in my life"

"Are you serious?" She said shocked while smacking the back of his head

"Ouch,hey! Would you like me to cheat on you then?"

"No but...Aish,no wonder you're so hungry" She smirked.

"I should be the one pouting right even stopped me from giving in to my lust."

"I just stopped you from doing it here you old fool!" She kicked his knee,making him shout in pain.

"Hey! Stop hitting me all the time.I didn't long to get these type of touches from you..."

"Wow,when did you turn into such a lustful man?"

"When I stopped seeing that beautiful face of yours,I think"

"Ah,I'm scared" She said,acting like she was frightened by his Chi resisted the urge to kiss her once ,he asked her a question.

"Would you still refuse my marriage proposal if I asked once more right now?"

"I've always wanted to be had order plans,not me"

"Woah, wait! Is that a yes then?" He asked looking the happiest she'd ever seen him.

"It's a definite maybe,I see no ring."

They both laughed as Kang Chi swung her around,kissing every part of her face,no longer resisting.

"I'll have to make sure you really are mine first."He then snorted,making her blush harder than before.

"You are too day Kang Chi says stuff like these without feeling embarrassed,wow"

"Who says I don't?"

" If you do then it isn't noticeable"

"You wanna see other things of mine that are more noticeable?" He said with a sly smirk.

She immediately kicked him right in the stomach,making him fall on his knees.

"Stop being so perverted!"She shouted.

"I meant my home,my hotel,the old relics from our past I kept ...Who's the perverted one really? Also kissing in a public place is wrong but trying to kill someone here isn't?" He looked like a hurt puppy and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Take me there me see all you have"She Chi was the one blushing got up in a second and guided her to his wicked smile resting on his face was unknown to she would eventually notice how soon that would be...

"So,a hotel huh?"She said after she got in the car."Quite a fitting job for you" she continued. He fastened his seat belt and then naturally moved to put hers on too.

"I know,I'm great at it"

"Aish,always even 422 years could change that." Kang Chi laughed.

They drove through the city,passing by tall buildings covered in neon lights,and plenty of people walking on the Wool was amazed by how cool he looked as he kept staring at him in awe.

"It's hard to drive when a set of eyes check me out all the time" He teased.

"Stop looking cool then"She retorted.

"Cool? Just cool? Yeoh Wool ah I look cool doing way I drive is epic!"He exclaimed,making her laugh.

"You're pissing me off"

"Let me enjoy the moment. It's been so long since the last time I did."

"No,it's been just minutes from the last time" They both laughed now,happiness portrayed in their adoring at the traffic lights gave Kang Chi the chance to take her hand in his,kissing its back while staring into her replied to this affectionate move by kissing him on the smiled,his face as red as the lights in front of soon turned green and they went through them,continuing their way.

"Are you purposely driving carefully to impress the cop next to you?" She asked.

"Has it worked?"

"Ah,so you did after all !"She shouted.

"Aish,you're too cute" He brought his hand to his chest.

She blushed and tried brushing it off,looking at the cars,people and shops they left behind only stopped when they reached a familiar tall building.

Yeo Wool unfastened her seat belt and hopped out of the car when Kang Chi opened the door for greeted a man standing in the building's front door who replied with a gave him his car key and guided Yeo Wool up the stairs,covered by a long velvet carpet.

"You own THIS hotel? Wow the thousand year Inn has been upgraded!"She said in taking in every single decoration from outside the building.

"It's more luxurious isn't it? Also,the most comfortable one in the whole city"He boasted.

"Totally,it looks like it!"She agreed .

"Wanna see the rest of it?

"I don't know,I've heard it's expensive to even step inside this hotel"

"Not when the owner asks you to..."

They entered the hotel,greeted by the receptionists who bowed happy to see the owner was he had a girl with him was kind but never brought anyone with employees believed he was gay and they started gossiping as soon as they got on the next Wool heard them though and giggled,pretending she didn't like Kang Chi received head bows on every floor while she was amazed by everything she Chi gave her a tour and then they took the elevator, having a long ride till they reached the top floor and stepped out.

His apartment's door was right on the got his key out of his pocket and after unlocking the door,he opened it to reveal a big,warm apartment filled with relics that revealed details about their Wool teared up at the sight of her belongings and those of her friends and family."Everything is though the world has changed...Everything is here"

"Almost everything.I didn't have you by my side until don't cry please.I don't want to see your face like that ever can make up for all the time we've been apart."

He stood behind her and he let his head rest on her he turned to face her,taking her hands in his.

"How could you keep them all?"She asked.

"How could I not?I needed to feel closer to you,never forget your the past came second." For a second Yeo Wool was her eyes fell on his lips.

"And I need you Kang Chi yah..."

"You know I need you too,I just said that"He smiled,hugging her.

"I...I mean I need in right now..."She said looking at him with lustful eyes that sparkled.

He finally got the message and grabbed her by the shoulders,hastily turning off the lights behind her. He closed the door by lightly kicking it with his loud noise it made covered Yeo Wool's muffled scream as he passionately kissed her against the Kang Chi picked her up by placing his arms on her thighs and took her in his mouthwas on her neck,leaving soft kisses on it as Yeo Wool whimpered in slowly placed her on the silken sheets of his king size bed,pressing his upper half on top of her in superhuman speed."You know you are hot when you say things like that?"

He asked while biting on her ear lobe,making her head spin.

"What I know is you never planned showing me only your hotel"

"Alright I admit it...You still followed me though."He replied apologetically.

"How can I say no to an offer like this one?" She said going back to kissing buried his head on her neck once more.

"Are you sure you want this?It hasn't even been a day after you regained your memories..."

"You waited 422 years and still don't want to rush things between us?I am more than sure about this Kang Chi yah.I don't even know how you managed holding on so long" She said while staring into his eyes.

He pulled her closer to close she felt like his kiss was a slow lips only brushed hers,then moving from her lips to her eyes, her cheek,her neck.

Her body responsed to his kisses as if she were flames engulfed her as his hands roamed on it,reaching her uniform's eyes met. Yeo Wool stared at him so intensely he fwlt like her eyes pulled him close to her as if they were two powerful breathing got faster and his desire grew stronger.

She felt dizzy as she watched his hands move on her body,undressing he finally removed all of her clothes,he stood still,staring at the naked wonder before his Wool felt embarrassed and tried covering up her private parts but he stopped her by grabbing her arms to get a better look."You're really beautiful"He said to he gave her a tender kiss on the lips as he felt her muscles relax beneath was the first time in her life she felt her body aching for a man' started touching every sensitive part of hers,making it difficult for her to breathe. His moves were soft,not violent or desire for her was too obvious hands rested on his back, pressing him against tongue moved to the inside of her mouth,battling hand lightly touched her left breast,making her let a moan suddenly felt the need to undress him hands were trembling though,failing to unbutton his took off the shirt on his own while smiling at how cute she was even at that moment and then placed her hands on his naked let go of him soon though because he got up and searched for a packet of condoms inside his drawer.

"You said you..."

"I recently bought it after meeting with you again!"He defended himself."Don't you have any trust in me?"

"I'm sorry,I just want you for my own and get jealous"She replied.

"I'll be yours then" He said as he got undressed in front of her,turning only to put on the he showed her his whole body,feeling a bit nervous as she stared at him in felt happy the moonlight hid her red cheeks from being noticed although nothing could hide the way her body shook under his soft touch when he got back on top of was so muscular and good whole body looked like a eyes shut and opened again,taking in the view of his naked got his hands on her breasts and started pressing them with his Wool was about to lowered his head and guided his mouth at the spot right below her ear,slowly leaving traces of kisses down her neck till he got his lips on her breasts,nibbling on each of her Wool screamed in pleasure,arching her back and falling back on the felt like a wild animal,getting really impatient.

"You're torturing me"

Kang Chi took her hand and placed it between them,up on his hard cock that ached for release.

"Who's torturing who Yeo Wool ah?" She yelped and moved her body towards his,getting both of her hands on his manhood,causing him to moan moved them around it,receiving more of those painful cries from she let him do whatever he wanted to knew teasing him like that wouldn't be a good idea.

He kissed her hungrier than ever and loved the way she kissed him back just as hungry as he felt.

"I love you Kang Chi yah"She cried out.

"I love you too"He replied with his body too,his strong arms pinning her his fingers brought her jaw to him and his mouth fell on top of hers once receiving the nectar her lips gave him,he moved his fingers down her stomach,reaching her wet core and giving her the attention her eyes originally begged him showed him no resistance at all,desperately trying to keep her breathing stable and her moans to hard body made her feel weird and his hot breath burned her face in a way that awakened all of her senses.A sensual, wonderful trip started for them both.

Kang Chi kissed her shoulder and she let a giggle as she took his ear lobe on her couldn't take the sensation rushing blood to his hands brought his face to hers and her tongue then slipped into his mouth,surprising him as it searched for felt his member hard,throbbing between her legs fully erect, and her body told her she wanted wanted him like crazy!

His body needed release too and she felt ready to give him exactly shyly spread her legs,basically calling for him to fill her Chi daringly held her hands above her head and slowly pushed himself into her wetness as his nose moved down her neck.A sharp pain hit her lower region and she was so big.

Pain eventually gave place to pleasure newfound feeling was so good her hands turned into fists on the bed sheets,grabbing them weight on top of her felt incredibly good wanted his sweat to drop onto her and hers to drop on took her nipple in his mouth and cradled her other breast in his Wool's nails scratched his back and made him feel only hornier than before. A discontented groan sounded from the back of his throat as he went deeper into placed her legs on around his waist and rhythmically moved with every thrust of defined muscles over his biceps and down his stomach were visible and she bit her lower lip,pressing her fingers on gripped a flock of his hair and tried to calm her unsteady breaths but failed as Kang Chi thrusted even deeper into pulled him up into a passionate kiss, caressing his cheeks.

"I've missed you so much Yeo Wool ah"He whispered.

"I've always missed a part of I know it was has been you all this time" She said, feathery touches up and down her waist made her feel goose bumps that followed with his every touch, as he moved harder and faster electrifying sensation affected her neurotransmitters when his tongue started licking areas on her upper body she didn't even know they were hands then fell to her hips as he began to pull out, both of them groaning as he rubbed against het walls and then pushed back Wool wasn't sure if she could last any thrust was solid and thrust drove them both crazy. Kang Chi kissed her once again and let his thrust quicken as he felt himself cumming.

"Yeo... Yeo Wool...I..."

"I know,me too" She cut him.

Their orgasms hit at the same time,allowing them to know what true ecstasy felt staff twitched as her walls spasmed around him, light moans leaving them Chi pulled out of her and fell next to her still excited body.

"I see the two of us aren't done talking yet."

"That's your way of talking?" She asked giggling as a drop of sweat fell down her cheek.

"Don't you like it?"

"DAMN I DO LIKE CRAZY ! You're right,we aren't done talking at all." She replied kissing him hard,ready to have him back on her.

The whole night was had many more condoms to use after all,Kang Chi thought and smirked in her mouth while kissing pulled her close to him once more and bliss filled the atmosphere as the couple found out sleep was less important than finding your soulmate.

Morning found the two of them in bed,hugging and breathing in each other's Chi woke Yeo Wool up with a soft kiss on her opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the man she truly loved,her Kang Chi who now kissed her lips softly but hungry enough to indicate he still wasn't done 'talking'.

"Good morning Kang Chi yah"She said with a broad smile as she knew what would follow.

"Good morning Yeo Wool ah"He replied with another peck on her lips.

They both adoringly smiled as their story had just began and they had just found each other. There were many similar nights and days that Chi managed to find the legendsry book, containing the secret to becoming human and successfully became one, now Yeo Wool was by his side again,supporting every step of his.

They spent the rest of their lives together,madly in love and had the perfect happy ending they both deserved.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
